


The Ming Vase

by Closeted88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Scott, Banshee Lydia Martin, Blood and Gore, Comforting Allison, Comforting Derek, Comforting Isaac, Depressed Stiles, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted88/pseuds/Closeted88
Summary: Stiles has been doubting his worth in the pack, and as such he's been pulling away. But what makes it worse is no-one seems to have noticed because they're being all supernatural. He ends up having a breakdown in front of the last person he expected to care and much to his surprise, tells him he is much more valuable to the pack than he realises. Stiles starts feeling a bit better but later that night, the very person who built him up may be the very person to end his life.--2017/04/14--Currently rewriting chapter 6, should be uploaded along with chapter 7 in a few days--





	1. Movie Night

Allison and Isaac were the last to arrive. The pack had planned a Movie night at Lydia’s lake house. As they walked in they saw Scott and Kira already sitting down, while Aiden was grabbing the popcorn from the kitchen.

“Okay, that’s everyone. Shall we get started?” Lydia asked, closing the door behind the last arrivals.

Allison looked around. “Where’s Stiles?

“He had to cancel last minute,” Scott began “something came up, he didn’t say what.”

Isaac could see Allison was disappointed by this. “Is everything okay?”

“Hmm?” She responded wondered what he was on about, then realised her face must’ve gave it away. “Oh. Yeah. I just…I just wanted to talk to him about something.” Isaac didn’t let up his concerned look. “It’s fine, Isaac. I’ll just talk to Stiles next time I see him.”

Isaac smiled back and lead Allison over the seating area, as Lydia put the first film in.

As the pack settled down and the movie got started, Allison’s mind went back to Stiles. He should be here, it was because of him Allison suggested a movie night in the first place, for all of them to hang out as friends. Even Ethan and Danny were invited, but they already had plans at a gay bar a town or two over. Her eyes drifted away from the TV onto a picture of the core four; Scott, Lydia, herself and Stiles, and focused on Stiles. _Why aren’t you here? I’m worried about you._

 

Stiles gave a sigh as he looked out from Derek’s balcony. Derek had left with Cora to Mexico a few weeks back and as such he knew he wouldn’t be disturbed here. Every so often he’d want to go to a quiet place to think about things. Things that’s have been bothering him of late. His friends, friends that have been so caught up in their own world and even dating each other.

Is it any wonder Stiles made up excuses not to go to the movie night tonight, sat there watching his friends all cuddled up with their respective partners while he just sat there alone? A blatant reminder that he is single, inexperienced, a virgin.

Stiles pushed off from the balcony wall and headed back inside. The chill from the evening air starting to get to him. The inside wasn’t much better, a big, almost empty industrial loft, lights off, but in here was his bag with his hoodie in. He threw on the hoodie, then lay down on the couch looking towards the window and went back into deep thought.

Soon, he felt he was starting to drift off. So before he could he grabbed his cell and set an alarm on it for 4 hours from now so should he actually fall asleep, he won’t wake up in the morning with a phone call from a concerned sheriff parent whom he told he would be going to the movie night with his friends who tell him he cancelled.

Alarm set, he lay back down. But then he heard something. Someone walking up the stairs to the loft. He quickly turned to see the shadow of the person approach the door and stop, they were listening. _Shit_ Stiles thought. _He’s back._

The door swung open and Stiles could see Derek throw a questioning look right back at him.

“Uh, Stiles? What are you doing in my loft?” Derek asked

“Derek. I… I’m sorry, I’ll go.” He gathered up his things quickly and started walking with haste towards the door where Derek was still standing.

“Nope.” Derek responded throwing an arm in Stiles’ way. “Not until you tell me why you’re here.”

“It’s nothing, Derek.” Stiles lied. “Just let me go.”

“Werewolf hearing, Stiles.”

_Fuck_

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Stiles?”

“Nothing!”

“Talk to me, Stiles.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“You’re the last person who I should talk to!” a tearing Stiles almost screamed back at Derek who instantly became concerned.

“Why?”

“Y…You’re not human!” Stiles spat out, shock now reaching Derek’s face. “You’ve never been human. You’ve been a fucking werewolf for your entire fucking life.” Stiles never swears, so Derek knew this was serious.

Stiles collapsed into a heap at Derek’s feet. Derek followed him down, trying to comfort the crying teenager.

“You don’t know what it’s like, Derek. Watching all your friends _change_ and become more powerful. Leaving you behind. Me, the fucking token human.”

“They’re not leaving you behind. You’re right alongside them.” Derek tried reassuring.

“No I’m not.” Stiles cried out. “I’m a liability. They risk their lives for me every time I get hurt, getting themselves hurt in the process. I can’t do anything like that for them.”

Stiles calmed down a little.

“They’ll be better off without me. Without the worthless token human.”

“Stiles, You’re not worthless. You’re the heart of the pack, you’re priceless. Like a…I don’t know…a Ming vase.”

Stiles looked up. “A Ming vase? Fragile? One mistake and it’s gone forever? Not making me feel better, Derek!” Sarcasm evident in his voice.

 _Way to go, Stiles._ Derek thought to himself. _Only you can turn a compliment into an insult._

“Stiles.” Derek began, trying to console the crying teen. “But I’m right about the priceless thing. If anything happened to you, I…I don’t know what we’ll do.” Derek began tearing up at this point.

“Not have to protect the human anymore, that’s what.”

“What about Allison? She’s human”

“She…She’s a hunter, she doesn’t count.”

No words were spoken for a noticeable amount of time. Derek hugged Stiles a little bit tighter.

“I feel alone, Derek.” Stiles said breaking the silence “In more ways than one.”

“You’re not alone, Stiles. You have friends who you can count on, who’d do anything for you. Myself included.”

Stiles looked up at Derek, wiping a couple tears from his face while doing so.

“And you’re not useless. How many times have you saved someone’s life? How many times have you saved mine?”

Stiles gave off the smallest of smiles and Derek relaxed a little and smiled back.

“Derek. I’m sorry…”

“No need to be sorry.” Derek interrupted. “I may not be, or have ever been human. But I’m here. Talk to me.”

Stiles stood up, wiped his tears one more time and thanked Derek with a hug.

“And besides,” Derek continued after a few seconds breaking the hug. “being a born werewolf means I never had to _change_. In that respect, neither of our lives have changed.”

Stiles looked away in thought for a second “Yeah, I suppose that’s true.”

 

A few minutes later, Derek and Stiles were sitting on opposite ends of couch facing each other catching each other up on things that have happened.

“So let me get this straight.” Derek began. “Isaac is now going out with Allison, and Scott’s fine with this because Scott is going out with…what’s her name Kara?”

“Kira.” Stiles corrected

“Kira…who is a kitsune?” Stiles nodded. “And the Twins?”

“They’re both still in town. Aiden’s still dating Lydia, and Ethan’s dating Danny.”

“Is Isaac still living with Scott?” Derek asked, Stiles could sense what he was concerned about.

“Yes but it’s not awkward. Allison and Scott talked it out and they’re happy being friends, and Isaac promised not to get too handsy when Scott is around.”

“Understandable.”

They continued talking going through various subjects like what Derek and Cora did in Mexico for a few more minutes until Stiles opened up a bit more.

“It’s not like a woke up one morning and decided not to hang around with them as much anymore.” Stiles began. “It just happened so gradually I didn’t even notice I was doing it for a couple weeks. But when I did finally notice it, I…” Stiles paused, not knowing how to word it. “I…didn’t…mind.”

Derek tilted his head slightly.

“I didn’t mind. It made sense not to hang out with them, the less I hung out with them, the less chance they’d have endangering themselves to save the weak one.” Stiles pointed to himself. “So I started actively pulling away for the next couple weeks. You know, not going to the library with them, or hanging out much after school.”

Stiles looked down at his lap. “They...they didn’t even notice.”

Derek could tell Stiles was getting depressed again and so scooted over to comfort him.

“They’re just so caught up the supernatural life, and each other.” Stiles continued. “I just feel like I don’t fit in. I’m not supernatural. I’m not dating a supernatural, or even anyone at all.”

“Well if it helps, I haven’t had much luck with dating. My last two partners were;” Derek began to count of with his fingers “Jennifer Blake and Kate Argent.”

“Well at least you’ve had partners. Slept with them and everything. The closest I’ve got to even seeing a girl naked was Lydia when she went missing from the hospital after Peter attacked her.” Stiles hoped he would never forget the image in his mind’s eye right now, and felt a small twitch in his underwear.

Suddenly, Derek fell over in pain. Writhing in agony.

“Derek?!” Stiles called out trying to help.

“Stiles?” Derek cried out, the pain obvious in his voice.

“Derek? What’s happening? What can I do?”

“Stiles, run!”

“What, Derek? What’s happening to you?”

“RUN!” Derek howled back at him.

Stiles stepped back, he hated seeing his friend in pain, but did what he said and ran towards the door. But not before Derek let out a deafening howl.

 

Lydia screamed. “STILES!!” blowing out all the lights in the house.

Once everyone recovered from the initial shock of the banshee scream, they all looked to Lydia with worried looks on their faces.

“Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!” Lydia was in a blind panic.

“Lydia, what’s going on?” Scott asked, worried about Lydia’s response, the only way she would go all banshee is if she predicted imminent death.

“We need to get to Stiles, now!” She grabbed her car keys and ran for the door.

“Lydia, wait up!” Aiden called after her.

“No!” She turned around shouting back, inadvertently doing what Aiden said. “The longer we wait, the less chance he has.” She began crying. “I’ve found a lot of dead bodies this year, don’t let Stiles be one of them.”


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' life is danger, can the pack find him in time?

Stiles ran to the door, Derek’s howl still ringing in his ears. He heard sounds from behind him but he daren’t look back. He tried opening the door but it was too heavy to open quickly, he tried again and got it to budge but he was dragged backwards and thrown across the room, hitting the floor and sliding back a few feet towards one of the support pillars.

With the pain of being thrown, Stiles took a second to look up and saw what had happened to Derek.

“Oh, my…”

Derek wasn’t Derek anymore. He had shifted, but even further than normal. He was on all fours but was hulking out, almost twice the size of regular human Derek.

Stiles knew exactly how much trouble he was in. And what’s worse, no-one knew where he was. Except Derek. Which didn’t help.

“D…D…Derek?” Stiles stammered, hoping to get a response. “Derek, c…can you hear me?” He was shaking with fear.

“Derek? It’s me, S…Stiles.” Perhaps he could get through to Derek.

Derek started running towards Stiles with clearly malicious intent.

“No. Derek, no! NO!”

Derek’s claws dug into Stiles shins and dragged him away from the pillar. Stiles cried out in pain the claws dug in, and tore at his legs as he was being pulled.

“DEREK! PLEASE! NO!”

Derek stopped dragging him but continued to slash at Sliles’s legs, each slash tearing away more of his pants and digging in causing more deep cuts.

Stiles could only cry in pain as all he could feel other than the warmth of his own blood covering his legs was Derek’s claws working their way up his thighs and towards his underwear.

“NO! STOP! PLEASE! NO!”

His underwear was gone in a few short swipes, his bits were miraculously intact but the same can’t be said for the surrounding skin. But Derek didn’t stop there, he swiped a Stiles’ hoodie which was a lot thicker than his pants and underwear and so didn’t rip entirely and the force of the swipe jerked Stiles with it, causing more pain. Derek did a swipe in the opposite direction, which lifted Stiles’ torso off the ground, another swipe completed the tear and Stiles fell back down, more pain.

“PLEASE! STOP!!!” Stiles was now lying bloodied and naked amongst the tattered remains of his clothes at Derek’s mercy.

Derek lifted up Stiles legs over his torso revealing Stiles bare ass, causing more cuts and even more pain in the process.

Stiles’ eyes went wide as he knew what was going to happen, and only just noticed as Derek had hulked up he ripped out of clothes and could now see Derek’s raging hard-on pointing directly at his ass.

“DEREK! DON’T! PLEASE! NO!”

Derek just slammed straight in, causing Stiles to cry out in so much more pain than he had experienced thus far. Derek pulled out, then what felt like an eternity too soon slammed straight back in again, and again, and again. Each thrust causing intense pain to Stiles who could do nothing but take it. He was being held in place, not only by the seemingly infinite length dick in his ass, but Derek’s claws on his upper arms.

Stiles was going blind with the tears streaming from his eyes, but managed to look up at Derek’s shifted face. It looked like Derek’s face, just bigger, wolfier, hairier, and had solid red eyes. Not just iris was coloured, the whole eye.

Stiles knew there was no walking away from this, the only way he’ll get out of this loft is in a black, zip lock bag. He just stared into his attacker’s, no his rapist’s eyes with endless amounts of anger, hatred and betrayal. The only thing Stiles could do was wait. Wait for deaths sweet embrace.

 

“Lydia, do you know what’s happening to him?” Scott asked. He, Lydia, Kira and Aiden were in her car with Allison and Isaac following closely in the car behind.

“No.”

“Nothing?”

“What do you want me to say, Scott? That I know exactly what creature is killing Stiles as we speak, and how they’re doing it?”

“Calm down, Lydia” Aiden said from the back. “It’s okay.”

Isaac’s voice came in through speakerphone. “You must have some…I don’t know Banshee intuition or something?”

Lydia was quiet for a moment. “Tears.” Everyone knew that meant Stiles was crying. “Hopelessness” No chance of escape. “Blood” No explanation needed.

Everyone was terrified now. What situation has Stiles gotten himself into. The journey was quiet for a few moments until…

“Hang on a sec…” Isaac began. “I know where he is.”

Scott, Lydia and Allison in unison asked “Where?”

“Look at the buildings, look where we’re headed.”

As Lydia and Allison were driving, Scott looked around and saw very familiar buildings, buildings he saw often when he was on his way to…

“Derek’s”

“Derek? Who’s Derek?” Kira asked.

“That has to be where he is. Why else would he be this side of town?” Isaac asked.

“He’s right.” Lydia confirmed getting bit more restless. “That’s where he is.” Lydia who had only been going the speed limit up until now sped up.

“Ok.” Scott began. “When we get there, no waiting around for each other, once we pull up we run for the loft, deal with whatever is hurting Stiles, then get him out. Understood?”

Everyone agreed.

“Ok. Allison? Isaac? I’m gonna end the call now to save time.”

“Ok, Scott.” Allison responded.

Scott hung up the call and listened to Aiden give a crash course to Kira about who Derek is, then noticed Lydia was crying and gripping the wheel tighter than normal.

“It’s gonna be fine, Lydia. We’ll get to him in time.”

“I hope you’re right Scott. I really hope you are.”

 

Derek pulled out once more, but didn’t slam back in. Maybe, just maybe Stiles could die with dignity. His body was almost completely numb with pain now, and he could barely keep his eyes open. What little relief Stiles got from the end of the pounding was short lived when Derek grabbed him by the hips causing even more cuts and pains, twisted him over and pulled him up so he’s on his knees, ass in the air.

This position was immeasurably more painful than the last given the strain this put on his already deeply wounded thighs and was made even worse when the pounding began again. Derek using his claws to thrust Stiles’ hips in time with his own. Each thrust bouncing Stiles back in unbelievably even more pain.

With what little rational thought Stiles had left, he concluded there must not be a limit to the amount of pain one weak, insignificant, worthless token human could feel. This would be Stiles’ last thought before falling unconscious, finally passing out from the blood loss and the overwhelming amount of pain.

Derek wasn’t done though, a few more thrusts, then faster, then faster, then another howl as he released into Stiles, and again, and two more times before letting Stiles go. His unconscious body falling down into a pool of his blood.

Now spent, Derek fell down beside Stiles, passing out and reverting back to human form, completely unaware of what just happened or the distant sound of a couple cars, pulling up outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Chapter 3 is coming soon, i just need to re-write the beginning of it as I am not happy with it. It's the latter half of the chapter I'm excited about.


	3. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack arrives at Derek's loft and see what happened to Stiles. Will anyone care about Derek when he's the one that caused it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Upon reading the comments at the end of the last chapter, I felt bad I left it where I did. So I quickly re-wrote the beginning of this chapter for you all to enjoy. It's a long'un.

They could smell the blood before they even opened the door. An olfactory warning on what they were about to see. But nothing could prepare them for it. It’s one thing imagining what happened to Stiles behind this door, but it’s another thing entirely to see it.

Scott pulled the door open so fast it echoed through the loft, and his eyes immediately went to the two bodies lying within. As he and the rest of the pack ran in, he could hear Derek’s slow but loud heartbeat, but he couldn’t hear Stiles’s.

It didn’t even register to him that they were naked until he slid on his knees next to Stiles, getting increased friction from the still wet blood.

“Oh God. Stiles!” shouted Scott. Desperate to get any response from him. “STILES!”

Nothing

He listened intently, and heard a very faint heartbeat.

“He’s alive, but barely” The level of worry is his voice was at an all-time high

“We need to get him to the hospital, now!” ordered Lydia also kneeling down beside Stiles

“What the hell happened?” asked Isaac.

“Questions later!” Lydia snapped. “Please, we need to hurry.” She started crying again.

With no warning, Derek awoke with such a start everyone jumped. He rolled over onto his side (unknowingly facing away from Stiles) and tried leaning up. His breathing was very erratic and the other wolves could hear his heartbeat jumping all over the place.

Derek’s eyes met with Aiden’s first, who was standing a couple feet away from his, well, feet. They could see the fear in each other’s eyes.

Next to Aiden was Isaac, also looking fearful. “What Happened?” Derek asked. “Is…Is Stiles okay?”

Isaac took a sharp intake of breath before his eyes drifted over to the other side of Derek who started shifting his body to stand up. He rolled over onto his knees, and saw him.

Derek could feel the colour drain from his face as he slowly stood up.

Stiles was lying in front of him, completely blood soaked, butt naked save a few scraps of hoodie around his neck and his socks, many multiple claw marks all over his bloodied lower half and a thick white liquid leaking out of his blood covered ass. He couldn’t see his face as his head was turned away from him.

Derek felt like he went into shock. He raised his trembling hands and saw blood all over them, he also only just noticed his nudity and more importantly, his dripping soft cock.

“Get Stiles out of here, now.” Scott ordered looking angrily at Derek who looked back in complete fear. He watched as Aiden came forward to scoop Stiles into his arms.

“What the fuck did you do to him, Derek?!” Scott shouted. Snapping Derek’s eyes back to him.

“I…I…”

“DEREK!”

“I d…don’t know.” Derek stuttered “I swear to you. I d…don’t remember anything!”

“LIAR!!!!” Scott roared.

Lydia, who was getting up from where Stiles was lying found his keys in amongst the remains of his clothes. “Come on, Aiden. We’ll take his jeep.”

“Please, Scott. You have to believe me.” Derek begged stepping, scared of the werewolf whose best friend he apparently mutilated and raped.

“NO!!!!!!!” Scott alpha-howled back, sending Derek to his knees, into the blood.

“IF HE DIES….” Everyone stopped. “I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!”

Derek’s haltered breathing was the only thing heard in the loft once the echo died out. Tears streaming down his face he watched as everyone headed for the door, everyone except Isaac who was still looking at him with curiosity.

“I…” Derek began but couldn’t bring himself to finish. There was no point saying he doesn’t remember. No-one believes him.

Allison turned around and saw Isaac still standing there. “Isaac, come on.”

Isaac looked over to Allison, then back to Derek. Then walked towards the door.

Derek watched as Isaac looked back at him as he closed the door, and watched his shadow remain there for a few moments before moving towards the stairs and listened as they faded into silence.

He was alone. In more ways than one.

He looked down to the blood pool he was kneeling in and the fragments of clothing drenched within. He looked closer and could see a little pool of what he assumed was his own semen mixing with the blood. And felt the incredible urge to puke.

Somehow, he managed to make it up the spiral staircase to the bathroom and stuck he head down the toilet before vomiting. Three regurgitations later, he felt marginally better. That was until he saw his blood-soaked hands hold on the toilet seat.

Derek felt dirty, incredibly dirty and so decided to have a very long and thorough wash in the shower. He was already naked so he didn’t need to disrobe, he just had to turn the taps and wait for the water to heat up.

 

Outside, Aiden had just managed to place Stiles in the back seat of his jeep, while Scott and Kira climbed in the front. Lydia was waiting in her car for Aiden, and Allison and Isaac were just emerging from the building.

Isaac suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide. He knew. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Derek was telling was truth.

“Shit.” Isaac said as he turned around to run back into the building.

“Isaac! What are you doing?” Allison called after him, which got everyone else’s attention. He didn’t stop, he just ran.

“What’s going on?” asked Aiden, walking back from the jeep.

“No idea,” Allison replied wanting to run after Isaac. “Look, just go to the hospital, we’ll catch up.”

 

Derek just stood under the shower head. Letting the water flow all down his body. His eyes were closed, and all he could see in his minds eye was Stiles. Stiles smiling just an hour or so ago, then Stiles just now, barely hanging on to life. How can things go so wrong, so fast?

He punched a shower tile, to let out some frustration, cracking it in web like pattern. It didn’t help, so he did it again. Still nothing, so again, and again, and again. Despite the warm water flowing down his face he knew he was crying again, but didn’t stop. Derek kept punching the shower tiles, cracking them more and more, steadily getting faster and faster. Soon the remains of the tiles started falling at his feet. He began screaming in anger, punching the wall behind the tiles, punching with both arms now, still getting faster, fresh cuts on his hands mixing his blood with that of Stiles blood that hadn’t washed off yet.

Derek didn’t even hear Isaac come running in and pull him out of the shower. With Derek’s flailing, Isaac lost balance and they both fell on to the bathroom floor. Isaac got out from under Derek but was still hugging him from behind, and Derek just let it all out. Wailing like there was no tomorrow.

“Shh…It’s okay, Derek. I’m here.” Isaac tried calming him.

“I…I’ve killed him.” Derek sobbed back.

“He’s still alive, Derek. And it wasn’t your fault.”

Isaac started rocking Derek back and forth when Allison came running in.

Isaac looked up at her. “Turn the shower off.” She went over and turned the tap. The water stopped so now the only sound was Derek’s crying.

“WHY?” Derek yelled. “Why did this happen?”

“I don’t know Derek, but we’ll work it out.” Isaac replied looking up at Allison. “We always do.” Allison nodded.

Allison grabbed a towel from the cupboard and lay it over Derek’s naked body. He looked up at her, and while he was still crying and not saying a word, Allison knew Derek appreciated it.

Derek started calming down.

Allison looked at Isaac. “Did you know this was happening?”

“No.” he responded. “I heard it as I opened the door.”

“Then why did you run back in?”

“He doesn’t remember it, Allison. He honestly doesn’t. And judging by this,” he continued pointing his head toward the remains of the shower. “he really didn’t want it happen.”

“How can you be sure?” Allison asked, not noticing was looking up at her. Isaac stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about how to word his reply.

“I just know.” Allison felt this was a cop-out answer. “Can you trust me on this?” Reluctantly, she nodded.

Derek shifted slightly, so he was more comfortable leaning into Isaac. The one person apparently, who believes him.

Allison stood up and started walking towards the door. “I need to get to the hospital.” She started. “You’re not coming with me, are you?”

“I can’t leave him like this. Go to the hospital, tell the pack what happened, and please try to keep the Sheriff, Scott and even your dad from coming here. It will only make things worse.”

Allison sighed. “I can try, but I can’t promise anything.” She started to leave again, but turned around almost straight away “Are you going to be okay?”

Isaac nodded. “We’ll be fine, just keep me updated.”

“I’ll talk to you later.” And with that she left.

A couple minutes go by and Derek is getting uncomfortable being naked and cold on the floor, so he and Isaac get up and Isaac leads him over to the sink, to wash off his hands. The water stings the wounds.

“Sorry, Derek.”

Isaac gently washed the blood off and looked closely at the cuts on his knuckles.

“Derek, they’re not healing. Why aren’t you healing.” He looked up to Derek to see he was looking at himself in the mirror, barely holding back the tears. Derek looked down at the wounds.

“I wish I knew. I wish I knew a lot of things right now.”

“Okay, we’ll deal with that later.” Isaac started patting drying Derek’s hands being very careful not to...

“Ow!”

“Sorry.”

…sting.

“Ok. Go put some clothes on, I’ll clean up in here.”

Derek looked at Isaac and softly smiled. “Thanks, Isaac.”

 

Scott carried Stiles into the hospital. “SOMEBODY! WE NEED HELP!”

Mellissa heard her son, and came running. “Oh my god, Stiles? What happened to him?”

“He was attacked.” Lydia answered, following closely behind.

A hospital worker quickly bought a bed for Scott to put Stiles down onto.

“I thought he was at the lake house with you.”

“He cancelled last minute.”

A doctor quickly checked Stiles for a pulse, it was weak, but it was there. He along with a couple other hospital workers then took Stiles down towards the operating room.

“Ok? What did this? Where did you find him?”

Everyone else had caught up and looked at each other.

Scott sighed. “Derek.”

Melissa looked around at the others faces and could see Scott wasn’t lying. “Ok, I’ll be right back.”

Scott, Kira, Lydia and Aiden went to sit down. They’ve done all they can. They just hope it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. Hopefully this isn't such a cliffhanger as the last chapter. Next chapter won't be for a few days as I have plans with friends.
> 
> Also. How Isaac knows Derek is telling the truth is revealed in the next chapter.


	4. The Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac reveals to Derek why he knows what happened was not his fault. The rest of the Pack are sitting in waiting at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have been eagerly awaiting the next chapter hoping for answers, here you go. Not everything is answered, but I can't go giving away all my secrets now, can I?

Isaac had just cleaned out the shower of the larger pieces of tile and wall, putting it into a large bucket and was leaving the bathroom to get a dustpan and brush for the smaller pieces when he saw Derek, now dressed in a grey tank top and black slacks standing in front of a large floor length mirror. Just looking at his face.

“Derek?”

“What happened to me, Isaac?” he began asking as calmly as he could. “Why did I attack him?”

Isaac walked over to stand behind Derek, looking over his shoulder at his own reflection.

“It wasn’t your fault, Derek.”

“You don’t know that.” Derek looked at Isaac’s reflection. “You weren’t here when it happened.”

“I didn’t need to be.”

“Then how?” Derek started getting worked up again, turned around to look Isaac right in the eyes. “How do you know it wasn’t my fault?”

Isaac was about to answer when…

_In touch with the ground_

_I’m on the hunt down I’m after you…_

Both Isaac and Derek turned to the stairs, the music was coming from downstairs.

                _Smell like I sound I’m lost in the crowd_

                _And I’m hungry like the wolf…_

Isaac ran down the first few stairs to see what making the music.

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_I’m on the hunt down I’m after you…_

Isaac ran to the bottom and saw a light coming from a backpack by the couch.

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I’m hungry like the…_

Isaac grabbed the phone and saw it was an alarm going off, and swiped Dismiss, the music stopped before the lyric could finish. He looked up the stairs knowing Derek would be watching.

“His phone?”

Isaac nodded.

Derek just walked back into the bedroom. By the time Isaac walked back up the stairs, Stiles’ phone in hand, Derek was sitting on his spare bed, head in hands crying softly.

Isaac sat down next to him. “It’s okay, Derek.”

“Is it, Isaac?” Derek asked raising his head to look at him. “Right now, Stiles should be waking up on the couch and getting ready to head back home, not in the hospital fighting for his life.”

Isaac put his arm around Derek, who shrugged it off standing up.

“Don’t try and comfort me, Isaac. I did that to him. It’s my fault he’s in there.”

“Okay, fine.” Isaac said standing up leaving Stiles’s phone on the bed. “Yes, you put Stiles in the hospital and he might not make it!” Derek was getting furious. “But it was NOT your fault!”

“How, Isaac?!” Derek started yelling. “How can you so sure that me killing Stiles is not my fault?!”

“The way you looked at him, Derek!” Isaac yelled back gesturing to the staircase, taking Derek by surprise in not his tone, but his words.

“What do you mean?”

“The way you looked at him when you saw what happened.” Isaac retreated walking away from Derek. “I _knew_ I’d seen that look before.”

“What look?” Derek asked like Isaac was crazy. Isaac turned back around.

“The one you gave the night you…” Isaac sighed, choosing his words more carefully. “The night Boyd died.”

Derek’s eyes went wide flooding with tears. Memories of that night haunted Derek. The Alpha Pack was trying to get Derek who was an Alpha back then to kill his own pack. However, in trying to kill some of the Alpha Pack, Boyd died instead. What makes it worse now, is the one person who walked up to Derek trying to comfort him that night is the one person who is fighting for their life, because of him.

“You looked at Stiles the exact way you looked at Boyd.”

“But I killed Boyd.”

“Yes, but it wasn’t your fault.” Tears started down Derek’s face yet again. Isaac walked over and put from hands on Derek’s shoulders. “What happened to Boyd was not your fault. It was out of your control. That’s how I know what happened to Stiles was not your fault.”

“But If hadn’t come back when he was here having a breakdown. He wouldn’t be there now.” Derek said wiping his tears, then saw Isaac’s expression.

“Breakdown?”

_Shit!_

“Stiles was having a breakdown?”

“Isaac, I don’t want to talk about it. Especially after what happened.” He stepped out of Isaac grips and walked away.

“Derek..”

“Please, Isaac.” Derek looked at Isaac with begging eyes. “Not now.”

Isaac just looked at Derek with an even more concerned look from earlier but knowing better than to pry for information from someone already unstable, he decided to let it go.

“Fine.” Isaac sighed. “Look, get some sleep.” He gestured towards the bed. “I don’t think you’ll want to sleep downstairs given…” Isaac knew he didn’t have to give a reason. Derek looked at the bed and agreed. He had come from Mexico without stopping and hadn’t had a rest, discounting the events of the night of course.

“What about you?” Derek asked.

“I’ll crash on the couch.”

“No you won’t. Take my bed downstairs.”

Isaac raised his eyebrows. “You sure?”

“You’re the only one who believes me, Isaac. Yes I’m sure.”

 

In a private waiting room at the hospital, Scott, Kira, Lydia and Aiden were waiting for news on Stiles.

“How’s long has he been in there?” Asked Kira. Her, Scott, Lydia and Aiden was sitting in a private waiting room.

Scott looked at the clock on wall. “About 3 hours.”

“That’s…good…right?” Scott and Lydia looked at her. “I mean, the doctors wouldn’t take this long if it didn’t look good?”

“Not necessarily, Kira.” Scott responded, sadness evident in his voice. “You saw the state he was in. The amount of work they have to do…” Scott gulped, he couldn’t bring himself to carry on.

The room was quiet until the sound of raised voices from just outside hit their ears.

“I can’t do that Allison!” The Sheriff responded to whatever Allison just asked. Clearly, he didn’t like it.

“Please, Sheriff. Until we know more.”

“My son may very well die tonight.” The Sheriff lowered his voice, but was tearing up again. “And you want to me to leave his attacker and possible murderer alone?”

“Isaac is convinced it wasn’t his fault, and after what I saw when I ran back after him…” Allison paused started to cry herself. “I’m starting to agree”

The Sheriff just looked at Allison like she was a stupid girl who doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“Please, Sheriff.” Now that Allison was crying, she looked like she had puppy dog eyes no-one could say no to. Even the Sheriff.

“If Stiles dies, Derek dies. Understood?” His voice was low and authoritative.

Allison knew she wouldn’t get any better from the Sheriff at this time and just nodded, at least she did what Isaac asked. Got the Sheriff off Derek’s back. Temporarily at least.

The Sheriff walked towards the exit, needing some air and some time alone. Allison re-entered the waiting room and sat beside Scott.

“You really think Derek doesn’t remember it?” asked Scott after a couple seconds.

“You didn’t see him, Scott. Lying there, crying in Isaac’s arms. It was almost heart-breaking.” Allison’s tears continued to flow. “Isaac believes him, and I trust Isaac.” She looked at Scott. “Can you trust me?”

“We need to know what happened tonight.”

“Like why Stiles would rather hang out with Derek than with us.” Piped up Lydia.

“I don’t think Derek was there at first.” Aiden stated. Everyone looked at him. “Didn’t you see his bag by the door? He must’ve just got back tonight.”

“Do you think Stiles knew he was coming back?” asked Kira.

Scott shrugged. “If he did, why didn’t he tell us?”

Allison is sure she knew the answer to that question. It’s why she wanted to talk to him tonight anyway. She didn’t speak up though, she just sat there in silence as everyone else kept on asking questions and trying to answer them the best they could.

Eventually, the Sheriff returned followed by the doctor and Melissa. Everyone stood up.

“Stiles is somewhat stable.” The doctor began. “The amount of lacerations on his body totalled over 100, but we have done our best to stitch them up. His blood count is incredibly low so we are giving him blood transfusions which he is not rejecting. The fact he is still alive after all the blood loss is a minor miracle.”

Everyone had tears in their eyes. But the doctor continued.

“We are putting Stiles under a medically induced coma to help speed the healing process and will most likely remain like that for some time. And I must say that even then, the chances of him regaining consciousness is less than 50%. But Stiles is a fighter to have survived such an ordeal, I wouldn’t put it past him to prove me wrong.”

The doctor gave a quick nod to everyone in the room, including the Sheriff and Melissa, then left the room.

Melissa put her arm around the Sheriff who had sat down putting his hands to head and started crying. “He’ll make it, Noah.”

The Sheriff looked up to Allison sitting opposite him. “He better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how Isaac knew, but as one question is answered, another is asked. What does Allison know?
> 
> Oh, and yes. Stiles's alarm tone was Duran Duran, Hungry Like the Wolf. I had that planned before 6x06 aired.
> 
>  
> 
> I hoped you liked this Chapter. The next chapter will be coming in the next few days.


	5. Where Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after in the Hale Loft, and things seem to be getting worse for Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had written upwards of 15 drafts for this chapter and hated every single one of them. I'm still not 100% happy with this version but I really just want to move on to better parts of the story.

Derek had been unable to sleep. After saying goodnight to Isaac, the night before, he got into bed and stared at the ceiling, all night, the more-than-occasional tear running down the side of his face into his ear.

All night he had been trying to think about what happened, why he was in so much pain before blacking out, and waking up to find Stiles barely alive, and why Derek had apparently raped him. So many questions with not one answer between them, but the one question Derek kept asking himself is _Why Stiles?_ He kept on thinking back to Stiles’ breakdown before the blackout, how he was afraid of being the useless, worthless human. He had convinced Stiles that he was being stupid, but then… Derek took in a sharp breath, trying to keep from crying. Derek may have just killed the only human who was afraid to be human in the world he lived in, he could not feel worse.

As the night drew on, Derek could hear Isaac’s light snoring from the floor below and eventually, much to Derek’s dismay, see sunlight seeping through the windows. Derek looked over to the bedside cabinet and saw Stiles phone. He picked it up to see the time, he was already past the point of no return, he just wanted to see if it was too early still. It was, but only just.

Derek saw the background picture on Stiles phone, and teared up again. It was of Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia is front of his jeep. Derek’s eyes drifted to Stiles face, and could see the happiness radiating from him, then the screen went dark. _Symbolic much?_

Putting the phone back onto the cabinet, Derek sighed and rose from the bed. Rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, he walked into the bathroom and saw the remnants of the night before: A large plastic bucket filled with the bigger pieces of brick and tile, and a scattering of smaller pieces in and around the shower. Isaac was cleaning it up but obviously got distracted with Derek, and Stiles’ phone going off, he never got around to finishing it.

Derek sighed but carried on towards the toilet to relieve himself. Standing there he came to realise he hadn’t done this since coming back last night and as his bladder emptied he felt marginally better.

After flushing then carefully washing his hands as to avoid further stinging, he vacated the bathroom to hear Isaac’s voice from the floor below.

“So? How is he?”

Derek instantly felt worried. He peered down the stairs to see Isaac sitting topless at the edge of his bed with his cell phone held up to his ear with one hand, while the other hand rubbed his forehead. Isaac was clearly listening to who Derek assumed was Allison but try as he might, Derek could not hear what Allison was saying.

Isaac sighed. “Well, at least he’s alive.”

Derek couldn’t help but sigh, closing his eyes. Stiles wasn’t dead, but it still didn’t sound good. When he reopened his eyes, he was met with the view of Isaac looking right back up at him. He must’ve heard the sigh.

“Well thanks for letting us know, Al. I’ll call you later.” After a few seconds, Isaac said his good-byes and ended the call. During which time Derek started descending the spiral staircase.

“So how bad is he?” Derek asked reaching the bottom.

“Well how much did you hear?” Isaac asked back while grabbing his jumper flung over the headboard.

Derek sat down on the corner of the bed facing the door. “Only that he’s still alive.”

Isaac looked back at him strangely for a moment then started to relay the information to Derek.

“Well, he lost a lot of blood…” Derek looked over to the dried puddle of blood, tears starting to form in his eyes again. “…They’re surprised he was even still alive. They’ve given him a lot of blood, and stitched him up the best they could. It’s just a waiting game now.” Isaac, now no longer topless, scooted over next to Derek.

Derek took in a deep breath trying not to cry, but his breath hitched. He put his head in his hands again, and just let the tears flow quietly. Isaac put an arm around Derek just to comfort him. They sat there in silence for a minute or so. Derek thinking again about why this had to happen. Isaac thinking about Derek said earlier.

It was Isaac that broke the silence. “How…How come you didn’t hear Allison on the phone?”

Derek looked up at him as if to say _Really?_ But Isaac continued.

“I can hear an entire phone conversation from about 50 yards away. Yet you couldn’t hear one from less than 20?”

Derek let that sink in and his eyes went wide, he looked down to the back of his hands, where the cuts were still reasonably raw from the night before. A look that didn’t go unnoticed by Isaac.

“Derek? What’s going on?” Isaac asked standing up walking in front of Derek. “First you can’t heal quickly, and now you can’t hear like you used to?”

“Trust me, Isaac.” Derek began also standing up from the bed. “If I even had the smallest idea, I’d tell you.”

“Let me see your eyes.” Isaac ordered. Derek looked at Isaac with worry. “Derek. Show me your eyes.”

Derek sighed, and blinked. Nothing. He blinked again. Still nothing. He blinked more forcefully. No change, no blue tint like he was expecting.

“I…I…” Derek didn’t know what to say. He can’t heal, he has human hearing, human vision. What else? Human strength? Sense of smell? He can smell Stiles’ blood on the floor but it might be just the sheer amount of it. It’s not a strong as it should be.

“We need to go see Deaton.” Isaac piped up, putting his shoes on.

“No!” Derek said looking at his hands.

“What?”

“We need to see Stiles.”

Isaac looked like the perfect mix of shocked and concerned. “Derek! That’s not a good idea.”

“I know, but I still have to.” Derek started running up the stairs to get properly dressed.

“You won’t be allowed anywhere near him, Derek!” Isaac stated trying to reason with the ever more restless Derek.

Halfway up the staircase, Derek looked down to Isaac. “Werewolf healing doesn’t just disappear, Isaac.”

“What do you mean?”

“You said it yourself, Isaac. The doctors were surprised Stiles was even still alive.”

“’Miracle’ was the word Allison used.” Isaac shook his head, getting back to the matter at hand. “Wait. You don’t think you’ve turned him, do you?”

“No…I…I don’t know.” Derek responded darting up the rest of the stairs.

“Derek! You can’t have turned him.” Isaac called up after Derek who had reached the top. “You’re not an alpha anymore!”

“I have no idea what happened last night, Isaac.” Derek called back. “We were talking, then I wake up having almost killed him.” Derek re-emerged now fully dressed, ran down the stairs then paced over to Isaac. “Until I know what happened to me, all rules are off.”

“That’s why we need to see Deaton!”

“Look we’ll see Deaton after. I need to see Stiles now!”

Isaac grabbed Derek arm. “Derek, stop.”

“I need to know, Isaac.” Derek looked back at Isaac with glistening eyes. “I need to know what’s happening to him, if anything.”

Isaac sighed and let go of Derek, who then grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. “You coming?” Derek didn’t wait for a response and flung open the door (which took a lot more effort than he was used to) and started down the stairs.

Isaac quickly grabbed his Jacket and his phone so he could warn Allison via text and ran down after Derek, closing the loft door behind him. Derek was waiting for him in his car, revving the engine. He jumped in and Derek quickly sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Derek appears to have lost his werewolf abilities. Where did they go?
> 
> What going to happen when they reach the hospital? Who else is going to be there?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if people think I'm missing certain tags, let me know. If I agree with you, I'll add them to the list.


	6. Standing Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Derek arrive at the hospital, only to be met with The Sheriff and Chris Argent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay to this chapter. I really don't want you to wait over a month for each new chapter. I hate it when I have to it as a reader, so I don't want to do it to you. I will say though I did re-write this chapter numerous times. Dialogue heavy chapters seem to be my nemesis, which is annoying because I know there are a lot of dialogue heavy chapters to come.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. THINGS WILL BE CHANGING.

The car was silent as it slowly pulled into the Hospital parking lot. Silent but tense. Derek continued to grip the steering wheel as they slowed to a stop in one of the bays, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. Isaac on the other hand was gripping the door and chair tightly breathing heavily, blankly staring out the window ahead.

“Well.” Isaac began. “I guess we can add slower reaction times to your list of problems.”

“I didn’t hit them.”

Isaac looked over to see Derek looking back at him, until Derek got embarrassed and looked away again.

“…Technically.”

“Just get out the car.” Ordered Isaac as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Derek did the same.

Allison was waiting for them just outside the main entrance, and she looked concerned.

“You guys better get out of here quickly before the Sheriff sees you.”

“I need to see Stiles.” Derek stated continuing to walk the door. Allison stepped in front to block his path.

“I’m serious, Derek. If he sees you, he’ll have you arrested or worse.”

“Don’t care.”

Isaac piped up. “I thought you told him to keep his distance.”

“I did. He said he would. I didn’t expect you to come the hospital the next day.”

“Derek, she’s got a point.” Isaac started, trying to gently pull Derek away. “We’ll come back another time.”

Suddenly, the hospital doors opened and two angry looking dads walked out. The Sheriff, and Chris Argent.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here, Hale?!” The Sheriff almost yelled while walking right up to Derek nearly pushing Allison aside. Surprisingly taking the beta by surprise.

Isaac continued to try and pull Derek away but Derek stood his ground “I…I need to see him.”

The Sheriff glared at Derek even more. “You think I’m letting you anywhere near him after what you did?”

“Sheriff, don’t…” Allison tried to reason with him but he wasn’t done.

“Because of you…” The Sheriff lowered his voice and with tears in his eyes pointed directly at Derek’s shocked and crying face. “My only son is in intensive care, right now.”

This flipped a switch in Derek who raised his voice back. “Is that supposed to make me feel worse?”

“It should.” Chris started. “You attacked and raped him.”

“He doesn’t remember it.” Isaac argued.

“Doesn’t matter.” Chris responded. “It goes against the code.” Chris made sure to make eye contact with his daughter as he said that.

Allison quickly looked away. _We protect those who cannot protect themselves_. And admittedly, Stiles could not protect himself. Allison was going against her own code and her dad knew it.

“So you both want to kill me?” Derek asked the two men standing before him.

“Damn right I do.”

“Just give me one more reason.”

“WELL GET IN FUCKING LINE!!” Derek shouted causing them all to step back slightly in shock. “You’re not the first to threaten me with that since last night. You’re not even second in line. The only way that I could possibly feel worse is if… if he…”

Derek couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence because saying it would make what happened the night before real. Because of him, Stiles, the boy who felt like the useless, powerless one of the pack, might very well die because he was useless and powerless to stop it.

Because of him, Stiles might die.

Because of him.

Standing down, Derek retreated to a nearby bench with tears in his eyes and his head in his hands, followed by looks of disgust from the adults, and looks of concern from the teenagers.

The Sheriff was the first to break the silence. “Get lost, Hale. And don’t test me, I might not even wait to kill you.” With that, he headed back into the hospital.

 

As Isaac sat down beside Derek, the Argents were looking at one another.

“Dad, I…”

“Don’t, Allison.” The sternness in Chris voice was evident. “It’s _your_ code. _You_ made it up. The only reason I see that you’re going against _your own code_ is because Hale…” he glared over at the crying Beta. “…is a friend. Ignoring the fact your other friend…” he now gestured towards the hospital entrance. “…could die because of him.”

“There’s nothing I can do for Stiles, at the moment.” Allison argued.

“Yes, there is.” Chris stated. “You could make sure the thing that put him in there is dealt with. What if it happens again? And not just to Stiles, but to any of us, or anyone else, civilians.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Allison replied with more determination. “Not if we find out why it happened. If we can find out why, we can prevent it from happening again and we can’t do that if Derek dies.”

“As long as Hale’s still alive, you are putting everyone at risk.”

“No, I’m not. I…” Allison started to argue back but was interrupted.

“Yes, you are. You’re letting your feelings get in the way of what you know should be done.”

Allison glared at her father. “My feelings? You think you know what I’m feeling? Let me tell you what I’m feeling, _dad_. I’m feeling like I should help my friends, because that’s what friends do. Right now, Derek is falling apart because of something he did. What kind of friend would I be if I turned my back on him now?”

“He could have killed Stiles. Still might yet.” Chris voice was low and slow, trying to get his point across.

“You told me the women make the final decisions in the family. I’m the last one. Derek lives.” Allison knew she’d won the argument when her father sighed.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Allison glanced over to Derek being comforted by Isaac who was listening intently. “The right thing.”

Argument over, Chris returned to the hospital. Allison joined Derek and Isaac on the bench, offering some more comfort.

 

Chris found the Sheriff by the front desk, looking at the trio on the bench just outside the door. He was still understandably annoyed.

“I can’t believe those two.” The Sheriff started. “They’re supposed to be Stiles friends. Yet they’re knowingly comforting his attacker.”

An idea cropped up in Chris’ head. “You know, I could call a few hunter friends who owe me a favour.” The Sheriff turned to look at him. “They could deal with him in their own style so they can’t trace it back.”

The pair looked back out towards the bench. Derek still had his head in his hands. Allison was sitting one side of him rubbing his back. Isaac was sitting the other side, arm over Derek’s shoulders. It took a moment from them to realise that Isaac who still had werewolf hearing was staring daggers back at them.

“Will you two just lay off him.” Isaac ordered as he stormed into the hospital. “Derek’s going through enough as it is.”

“Oh yeah.” The Sheriff started, sarcasm flowing from his mouth. “I’m sure it’s really difficult trying to play the victim.”

“Look at him!” Isaac insisted. “Just look at him. He. Is. Broken”

Begrudgingly, they did so. All they could see was a man guilty of a crime that cannot be forgiven. That was until Chris tilted his head, focussing in on Derek.

“His hands.” Chris looked back at Isaac. “He’s not healing, is he?”

“No. We don’t know why.”

“I do.” Chris stated, Isaac and the Sheriff looked at him curiously. “If a wolf feels true guilt about something, they can refuse to heal any wounds. I remember Allison telling me about when Scott got injured and he thought he’d killed Derek, he refused to heal because of the guilt. It nearly killed him”

Isaac suddenly thought back to something Derek said: _You’re not the first to threaten me with that since last night. You’re not even second in line._ Not even second? Scott was the first to threaten to kill him, Derek’s talked to no-one else apart from him since then, so who was the second?

“What, and you’re suggesting Hale’s going through the same thing now?” The Sheriff asked in response to Chris’s statement.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“And you expect me to feel sorry for him? My son is…”

“…is Alive.” Chris interrupted. “You said it yourself, Sheriff. _If Stiles dies, Derek dies_. Stiles isn’t dead.”

The Sheriff sighed. He did tell Allison he wouldn’t do anything unless Stiles dies, and as much as he hates it right now, he is a man of his word. The adults then turned their attention back to Isaac who had gone pale in the face.

“Isaac? Are you okay?” The Sheriff asked. Isaac snapped his eyes to meet his.

“Uh…yeah…I just…need some air.” Isaac turned to walk back outside.

“Isaac?” asked Chris.

“Please…” Isaac said turning around to look back at them. “If he keeps his distance, will you let him be?”

“I will.” Chris started. “And I won’t contact my hunter friends.” Isaac couldn’t hear an up-tick in his heart rate so he was being sincere, so his attention turned to the Sheriff.

“You make sure he keeps his distance. I don’t need reminding who put Stiles in here.”

“I promise you Sheriff, if today has proved anything, he won’t be coming near you or Stiles any time soon.”

And with that, Isaac left the hospital to meet Allison and Derek at the bench.

Allison was the first to speak. “Is everything okay?”

Isaac just looked into Derek’s red-from-crying eyes as he broke into the smallest of smiles now that Isaac had returned. Isaac gave an equally small smile back. “It will be.” He knew things had been bad. He didn’t realise until just now; how bad things could’ve been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017-04-14
> 
> As I said in the header notes, this chapter is being rewritten. I don't like how I ended it and rather than try to fix the end, I just rewrote the entire chapter and my current draft is much better than the one uploaded. Once I have chapter 7 written in the next few days hopefully, I will upload both chapters. Once these chapters are uploaded, I can honestly the story gets better.


End file.
